Thank You MrTodd
by CaptainFlyingSparrow
Summary: Sweeney Todd thought he could never love again,that was until he met Eclipse. However what will she do when she finds out about his secret,and knows that Sweeney Todd is the only one that can protect her from the man who is trying to kill her?Sweeney/OC {Discontinued}
1. Guardian Angel

**(NOTE, author notes and the summery are checked by a computer, not a person. So if the grammar or spelling is horrible I'm sorry)**

**READ ME! **

First off chapters 1-6 are being re read and edited. My writing style has changed since I was 15 years old (and now 17) when I've started this. Just read the first chapter here then read the latest chapter to this story or read my fanfic All Fall Down. You'll see.

Nothing is going to change, its still the same story line just written differently and better.

If you alert or favorite I promise to message everyone to to tell you when a chapter is changed. I'm not going to fix everything at once, but instead little by little when I get the chance. I want to keep the story flowing, so I will still be updating new chapters during this small editing process (Mostly because I'm about to get to all the good parts and I don't want to stop!) I also want to focus on my other fanficitons.

**Thank you so much for understanding, and please read and review!**

Summery**  
**

Sweeney Todd thought he could never love again, that was until he met a bright young woman by the name of Eclipse. Eclipse may not remember much about her past after having a horrible accident and losing her memory. But she does know that even when you think love is gone for good, it will always come knocking on your door, and she will risk everything just to show Sweeney Todd what it feels to be loved again. But what happens when she finds out about Sweeney Todd's and Nellie Lovett's business?  
Most of all, what will she do when someone from her past, will do anything to kill her, and kill anyone who gets in his way?

Sweeney Todd-Johnny Depp

Nellie Lovett- Helena Bonham Carter

Eclipse- Keira Knightly

This fanficiton is rated T for language, gore, sexual content (nothing graphic) and violence. (I will not go all rated M on you just so you know) :)

For trailer go to my profile and click on the youtube link (New trailer is in the works)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd, all of the characters from the movie belong to whoever they belong to. I only own Eclipse and other characters I made up for my story.**

* * *

Thank you Mr. Todd.

By CaptainFlyingSparrow

_It was just like a Eclipse, everything was hidden until the moon moved and the sun shone the truth._

Chapter One

Guardian Angel

The rain poured on the lonely streets of London, the dark sky matched the darkness of the city, there was not a candle lit, there was no life to be seen. The only life seemed more like a ghost that stalked the night. His jet black hair was flat against his face, his white streak of hair covered his right eye. His pale face looked like the moon, his tired eyes had bags under them from the lack of sleep.

He was walking back from the grocery because he had to pick up some more ingredients for his shaving cream. He could have done it in the morning, but the barber shop was getting stuffy and he needed some air. Some time away from all the old memories that he wished where still true, only to have his heart ripped out and torn to pieces and then thrown to the floor, to the feet of the man who took his wife, and his daughter. He had to watch as that man stomped on every piece of his heart till there was nothing but dust. So here he was walking in the pouring rain and the cold night.

He walked past the alley behind the pie shop, but something made him take a step back. He stepped back and looked into the dark ally; to the average person it would have just been a dark alley with no life, just like the rest of London. This man being in a dark prison for as long as he had was accustomed to dark places.

So when he saw her, laying there on the wet cold ground, he couldn't help but walk up to her limp figure. He kneeled down beside her and brushed a wet lock of her hair out of her face. She was young about twenty or so, her pale face showed no life as she laid there with her eyes closed, the purple bags under her eyes reminded him of the ones that were under his. Then she opened her eyes, they where dark and cloudy, it looked as if opening them took all of her strength.

He would have just left her, just walked away and left her there on the cold ground. But when she picked up her small pale hand and grasped his slender pale one as tightly as she could, he couldn't leave her. The barber dropped his grocery bag and reached under her legs and picked her up bridal style, she shook furiously from the cold, causing him to shake with her. He ran as fast as his legs would let him. Running full speed around the Pie shop, he turned around the corner and ran up the steps beside the pie shop to the barber shop upstairs. He pushed the door open causing it to slam hard against the wall causing the windows to shake; the door bounced off the wall and slammed back shut the windows shook from the hard impact.

He walked over to his bed that was against the far wall and placed the woman upon it, she fell against the mattress limply not caring how she laid there. The barber ran into the other room and grabbed as many blankets as he could find, he then ran back to her and wrapped her up in all the blankets he found, rubbing her arms trying to warm her up. They both jumped when they heard the door slam against the wall showing a confused woman in the door way. Her messy red hair drenched from the rain, her nightgown was so wet that it looked like it was even hard to walk.

"What the hell is going on up here Mr. Todd?" she asked as she shut the door and walked over to the barber. He just turned back to the woman in his arms and started to rub her arms again. The lady looked at the woman in the barbers arms with a confused expression on her face.

"Who is she?" she asked as she looked to the barber then back to the girl. The barber turned to her and sighed heavily and then turned back to the girl in his arms.

"I don't know who she is… she was laying in the alley behind the pie shop." He said as he brushed a little bit of the girl's wet hair away from her cold pale face. He turned to the woman standing over his shoulder then back to the girl.

The woman looked over at the barber then at the girl in his arms. Why was he helping this girl that he didn't even know, why didn't he just leave her behind the shop in the alley? That's what he would normally do, leave her laying there. So why was he helping her? The landlady looked at the girls pale face she look just like a ghost in the dim candle light, her teeth chattered as she still shivered from the cold.

The barber placed his cheek ageist her wet hair. The woman walked to the door and then looked back at the barber who was rocking back and forth and rubbing his hands up and down the girl's arms.

"Is there anything I can get you Mr.T?" the woman asked. The barber looked at the girl in his arms and nodded.

"Yes some water and some more blankets." he said as he looked over his shoulder at the woman who started to turn away from him.

"Very well" she said as she opened the door. The barber listened as she closed the door softly, he then turned his attention back to the girl in his arms, her teeth still chattering, her shaking still not ceasing. But in spite of all that he heard her whisper four words that sounded like the breeze under an angels wings.

"Thank you Mr. Todd."


	2. Eclipse

Hello everyone! Here is Chapter Two of Thank You Mr. Todd, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

Eclipse

She awoke with a gasp, a gasp that was cut short by the sharp pain at the back of her throat. Her eyes darted left to right as she looked at the candle lit room around her. She tried to sit up, but the blankets that were wrapped tightly around her restrained her from doing so. She let out a sigh as she rolled over on her side trying to kick the blankets off of her.

Then she laid her eyes on him, he was slumped in the barber chair about five feet away from her, his eyes were closed, his breathing was steady, his jet black hair was all crazy, a streak of white made him look like a mad man, in a fascinating way. His hand was gripping a shiny razor so tightly, that his knuckles turned white. He stirred a little in his unsettling slumber, moving his head to the left against the back of the chair heaving a heavy sigh. She pulled her hands out of the blankets around her and pushed them off of her.

She slowly lifted herself out of the bed; she reached down fixed her red dress so it wasn't so uncomfortable. She only stood for a second before falling back to the bed. Her head spun wildly causing her to gasp at the sharp pain that throbbed inside.

She looked back up at the fascinating man in front of her; she slowly walked over to him. Taking tiny baby steps, she didn't care where she was, or why her head hurt so bad, she didn't care that she didn't remember what happened in the last few hours. All that mattered to her was this man for some strange reason. Without even thinking she brought her hand up to his face, she touched it lightly, brushing her fingers along his pale cheek. If it wasn't for the rising and falling of his chest she would have thought he was a statue.

She was so spellbound that she didn't notice his dark eyes staring up at her. She froze when she heard a low growl coming from the man in front of her. She looked into the black eyes that stared back into her emerald ones, that's when she felt something cold and sharp against her collarbone.

Slowly she backed away; he stood up with her, never taking the razor away from her skin. It pressed harder against her collarbone. She stopped when she hit the back of her legs on the bed behind her. She stared into his dark eyes, she tried to find her voice but it was lost, lost somewhere. He didn't move, he stood there as still as a statue, she wasn't even sure if he was breathing. She opened her mouth and took a deep ragged breath, she never exhaled, and she held her breath as she stared into his deadly eyes. She opened her mouth again and choked out the two words she could think of,

"I'm Sorry!" she winced at the sharp pain at the back of her throat.

He brought his razor down from her skin, looking at her thoughtfully, as soon as he closed the razor and placed it in the holster on his belt she looked at her collarbone.

A little streak of blood flooded out of the small wound. She jumped when she felt his smooth pale hand grip her shoulder; he brought his other hand up and placed a small rag against her cut.

"I'm Sorry" he repeated her words his lips barely moving.

He dabbed the rag against her wound, he then folded the rag and placed it against the wound again. When he was finished he turned away from her and walked over to the hamper that was by the door. He threw the rag in the hamper then turned back to her.

That's when it hit her, when she saw him standing there in the candle light. She remembered laying on the cold ground, she remembered him walking over to her and looking at her, she remembered his smooth hand that she grasped in her own, she remembered him dropping his grocery bag and picking her up, carrying her away. She remembered him busting open the barber shop door and placing her on the bed, wrapping her in blankets and rubbing her arms, holding her close to his chest trying to warm her.

He stood there staring at her as she stared off into space, remembering what happened during the past few hours.

"Ma'm?" he asked worried.

She looked up at him then said "Thank You Mr. Todd" again her voice was velvety smooth just like it was the first time she said thank you to him.

He walked up to her looking into her emerald eyes.

"Your Welcome." he said as he placed his hand softly on her arm.

She looked up at him shyly at the contact.

"I'm Sweeney Todd" he said introducing himself.

She brought her hand up and held it out to him; he looked up at her and then wrapped his slender fingers around hers.

"I'm Eclipse" she said as she looked into his dark eyes. Sweeney almost gasped at her name, it almost knocked him off his feet the last time felt this way was when his beloved Lucy told him her name.

That's when he noticed her for the first time, her form was perfect, her light brown hair was down to her waist it was like the waves on the sea, her eyes where spell binding, her face was flawless, she looked like a angel. Sweeney shook his head slightly, and looked back up at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her trying to take his mind off of her beauty. He couldn't think of her that way, he was still in love with his Lucy even though she was dead.

Eclipse sighed and sat down on the bed behind her; she rested her hands in her lap and looked up at him thoughtfully.

"I feel better than I did yesterday," she said looking back down at her hands. Sweeney cocked his head to the side looked at her worriedly.

"Don't you mean four days ago?"

Eclipse looked up at him her mouth agape. "I slept for four days!" She winced at the sharp pain in the back of her throat.

Sweeney nodded and walked over to her, sitting down beside her on the bed.

"I called the doctor over when I brought you here. He said that you where just really sick, he said that he could take you to his house and I told him no that I'll take care of you." Sweeney looked up at Eclipse looking into her eyes then tearing his eyes away.

"He told me to tell him when you woke up." he said, looking at the floor trying to restrain himself from looking into her eyes.

Eclipse nodded and then gasped, Sweeney snapped his head up looking at her as she grabbed her stomach. Eclipse sat there then leaned over and threw up all over the floor. Sweeney jumped back and ran over to the stove; he grabbed the mop bucket and put it in her hands.

Sweeney sat back down beside her and grabbed her hair pulling it out of her face. She leaned over the bucket and held it tightly in her hands.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please click on the review button down here and tell me what you think! :)


	3. Lavander

Here is Chapter Three, :)

* * *

Chapter Three

Lavender.

_Lavender? _Sweeney thought to himself as he smelled the air again. Why did everything smell like lavender? Sweeney took another sniff of the air breathing in the sweet scent. He opened his tired eyes only to find the back of Eclipses' head who was lying beside him.

Sweeney scratched his head and started to get up out of the bed, but Eclipse rolled over and grabbed onto him like he was her favorite doll. Sweeney jumped when she buried her face into his chest.

Sweeney looked around the room franticly, what was he going to do, he couldn't let anyone see him like this! Sweeney tried to push her off slowly so he wouldn't wake her up, but that didn't work she just clung onto him tighter. Sweeney gave up and laid limply on the bed.

He sighed heavily breathing in the lavender scent again. It was stronger now; he took another sniff and looked at Eclipse. She was what smelled like lavender.

Sweeney looked at her for a long time, for some reason he could watch her sleep forever, just lying there breathing lightly.

Sweeney shook his head and tried one last time to push her away; he slowly got out of the bed and walked over to his vanity. He grabbed his wash cloth and washed his face off. He changed his clothes and grabbed his razors. He turned back around making sure she was still asleep, he watched her for a moment as she turned around and faced him her eyes still closed.

Sweeney softly walked to the door and flipped the open sign to closed. He couldn't have any customers with her in his barber shop. Sweeney took one last look at Eclipse and then walked right out the door.

Sweeney walked down the steps into the Pie shop below, he open the door without even knocking, slamming it into the wall and then slamming it shut. His landlady jumped when she saw him stomping into her shop.

"Well Mr.T? What has you in such a grumpy mood?" she asked resting her hands on her hips.

Sweeney just looked up at her with a evil smirk stomping over to one of the tables and sat down angrily.

"GIN NOW!" he yelled, his landlady didn't hesitate she ran into the other room grabbing a glass and her bottle of gin.

She ran back to Sweeney and placed it in front of him. Sweeney ignored the glass and grabbed the bottle. He put it to his lips and threw his head back, drinking the whole bottle in a few gulps.

His landlady rolled her eyes and sat down across from him.

"So?" she asked as she brushed her dress off and looked at him with loving eyes.

Sweeney slammed the bottle down and folded his arms on the table plopping his head down on his arms with a heavy sigh. His landlady rested her head on her hands and looked at him thoughtfully.

"So what are you going to do with her?"

Sweeney's head shot up and looked at his landlady, "Her name is Eclipse, Mrs. Lovett." he said sternly.

Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes dramatically, "Well I'm sorry!" she yelled back, "So she's awake now? About time, I never met a person who slept for four days."

Sweeney sat back in his chair and rubbed his tired eyes. "I don't know what I'm going to do with her" he said.

Mrs. Lovett nodded and stood up from her seat and walked over to the counter.

"Well you could just kill her, and we could make a Pie out of her. Eclipse Pie? Hmmm that has a nice ring to it, sounds like it will bring customers." she said as she grabbed her rolling pin and pointed it at him.

Sweeney's head shot up and he gave her a death glare.

"I will never kill her!" he yelled, he then stomped out of the pie shop slamming the door on his way out. Mrs. Lovett watched as he stormed out rolling her eyes.

"He'll kill her." she said before going back to making pies.

Sweeney was about to swing his door open, but he remembered that Eclipse was still asleep so he opened the door slowly walking quietly into the room.

"Mr. Todd?"

Sweeney jumped when he heard an unexpected voice called his name. He looked up at Eclipse, who was standing right in front of him.

Her face was pale as the moon she was so sick, her breathing was slow and ragged her voice was soft and tired.

"Eclipse? Why are you out of bed?" Sweeney said as he softly grabbed her arm and led her back to the bed.

"I woke up and you where gone." she confessed, Sweeney looked at her thoughtfully and sat her down on the bed.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her as he started for the door again. Eclipse looked up at him and nodded weakly.

Sweeney gave her a small smile and headed for the door, Eclipse watched him as he walked out, hearing his footsteps on the stairs outside. She sat there for a moment staring at the door, and found herself wishing that Sweeney hadn't left even for that small moment. _Where did that come from?_ Lost in her small thought about the barber, she jumped when she heard the door open and Sweeney walk in with a tray of food.

Eclipse stood up to take the tray, but Sweeney shook his head and set it down on the night stand at the end of the bed. Eclipse looked over at the food and then at Sweeney.

"Thank you." she said as she reached over and grabbed one of the pieces of toast.

Sweeney nodded and walked over to his barber chair. He sat down and looked at her as she ate her food,

"How are you feeling?" he asked her cocking his head to the side.

Eclipse looked up at him and sighed, "Like crap" she said as she back at her food.

Sweeney nodded and then stood up and headed back for the door grabbing his coat on the way.

"Where are you going?" Eclipse asked as she watched Sweeney put his coat on.

"I'm going to go fetch the doctor, I'll be back, finish your food and lay back down ok, if you need anything call for Mrs. Lovett she's down stairs, just call her trust me she'll hear you" he rushed out his words quickly, he had to get out of there, now.

Eclipse nodded then remembered the woman from the night Sweeney found her.

"She's the one with the crazy red hair?" Eclipse asked as Sweeney opened the door.

Sweeney turned to her and nodded, "Yes" and with that he left.

He had to get away from her; the lavender smell was reminding him of things he didn't want to remember.

Eclipse watched as the door slowly shut, she heard Sweeney's heavy steps as he walked down the stairs. Eclipse slowly got out of the bed taking the blanket with her; she walked over to the big window and watched Sweeney as he walked out into the street.

He stood out from all the other men around him, his jet black hair all crazy, and the white streak making him look like a madman.

Eclipse watched him in awe; she didn't notice the woman behind her looking over her shoulder watching Sweeney as well.

"He's something isn't he?" Eclipse jumped and turned around to the woman behind her.

Her crazy red hair was up in pig tails, and she had on a lot of heavy eyeliner around her eyes.

"I'm sorry for startling you." she said as she backed up and smiled at Eclipse.

"I'm Mrs. Lovett" she said as she held out her hand.

Eclipse smiled and shook her hand, "I'm Eclipse" she said as she turned back to the window, only to find that Sweeney was gone.

She sighed and walked back to the bed sitting down and returning to her meal. Mrs. Lovett smiled at her and then looked back out the window.

"It's nice to meet you Eclipse, do you have a last name?" Lovett asked as she walked over to Eclipse sitting down beside her. Eclipse looked up at her and shook her head.

"No I don't I don't remember anything about my past, I just remember my name." she said before turning back to her plate and grabbing another piece of toast.

Lovett nodded thoughtfully, "Do you have an occupation?"

Eclipse looked up at her and nodded, "Yes I cut hair"

Mrs. Lovett looked at Eclipse her expression blank, "Well…. That's interesting" she said as she stood up and looked down at her.

Eclipse looked at her confused, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Mrs. Lovett looked down at her and shook her head, "Oh nothing. Is there anything you need Eclipse?"

Eclipse looked up at her and shook her head, "No thank you, I think I'm fine until Mr. Todd gets back, he said that he's fetching the doctor."

Mrs. Lovett nodded and sniffed the air, _Lavender? _She thought to herself as she stood there confused. She looked at Eclipse who was drinking some of the water Sweeney left her.

Mrs. Lovett then asked her, "Where is that lavender smell coming from."

Eclipse smiled and looked up at her, "It's my hair, I use lavender leaves to give it the smell."

Mrs. Lovett nodded, "That's a nice trick I should try that" she gave Eclipse one last smile and then headed for the door.

"Holler if you need anything" and with that she left.

Mrs. Lovett stopped at the first step and heaved a sigh, _Lucy used to use lavender in her hair._ She thought angrily, that's just want she needed a woman that reminded Sweeney of his wife Lucy.

How was she going to win Sweeney's heart when that woman was here. Lovett used to be friends with Lucy before everything happened with the judge, and that was one of her favorite things, putting lavender in her hair.

Mrs. Lovett sighed and started making her way down the stairs. It wasn't like Eclipse was going to be staying long. Sweeney would kill her sooner or later, all Lovett had to do was to wait for the body that would soon be falling out of the shoot into the bake house below.

She stopped when she came to her pie shop door; she tipped her head to the side as she looked up at the sky.

"Eclipse Pie" she said quietly to herself, "It still has a nice ring to it."

* * *

Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think of this chapter. :)


	4. The Doctor

Hello everyone here is chapter four, I want to say that I have reloaded my whole story, there were some parts that I felt just didn't sound right so I fixed them. No dermatic changes though.

On this Chapter however I changed a few, now we know what street the Doctor lives on, and even his full name. (its also a real street that I found on a old london map from the 1850's on the internet.) I also fixed some parts that didn't flow right. Anyhow read and review and most of all ENJOY!

The Doctor is played by Patrick Dempsey.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Doctor

He couldn't take it anymore; the memories overwhelmed him leaving him with an aching heart. He lifted his hand and placed it on the stone cold wall, balancing himself from falling over.

He slumped against the stonewall, sliding down to the ground. He leaned his head against the wall and looked up at the sky as is darkened with storm clouds. Tears slowly boiling in he's eyes then pouring down his cheeks. He angrily got to his feet and swiped the back of his hand against his cheeks, brushing the tears away. _That was in the past! It's over now; it's all over now…. The world is dead to me now._

He stood there thinking about his last thought, the world did seem dead to him, all he saw was black and white, there were no colors to the world anymore. Sweeney Todd was not the man he used to be … a man that saw everything in bright vivid colors that loved the world and had it in his hands.

Sweeney took a deep breath stepping away from the wall and walking down the alley. He stopped when he came to the end of the alley and took a left, walking down about four blocks and coming to a door.

He stepped up the steps counting them as he went, _one, two, three, four, five, six, sev…. Damn… that's a lot of steps…_ Sweeney lost his train of thought when his head bumped against the door_. _

He looked up from his feet at the door in front of him, rubbing the top of his head with his fingers trying to soothe the pain. Sweeney balled his hand into a fist and knocked on the door three times. He waited for about three minutes, staring at the golden sign that read _Doctor Patrick Thomason address 455 New Gate Street London. _

Sweeney waited one more minute before knocking again, but right when he was about to knock for the third time the door opened revealing a young woman in a bright red dress,

"Oh Mr. Todd? It's a pleasure to see you again… are you ok?" she asked as she looked at his wet cheeks and puffy red eyes. "Oh my, is the young girl alright sir?" she asked rushing Sweeney into the large entryway.

"Yes she is fine…." Sweeney said as he watched the young woman in confusion.

"Oh that's good, you had me worried there for a moment." she said in a soft voice as she looked up into the barbers eyes.

"Did she wake up?" the young woman said as she placed her hands on her waist.

"Yes" Sweeney said softly looking down at his feet again. The woman nodded her head then headed down the hallway.

"I'll fetch the doctor sir." she said politely as she opened a door and disappeared.

Sweeney looked up and glanced around the room, it was decorated in fine attire, fine couches with lots of red and gold, beautiful paintings and little trinkets across the walls. Then there was a fireplace with a big mirror hanging over it.

Sweeney looked at the reflection of himself in the mirror. He noticed his wet cheeks and wiped his sleeve angrily across his face. He couldn't let anyone see him like that. He looked around the room again; he walked up to one of the sconces examining it closely. He then reached one hand up and touched it, then the curved torches broke off in his hand; Sweeney looked around frantically, trying to figure out what to do. He heard the shutting of a door and looked up at what remanded of the sconce; he lifted the broken piece trying to push it back in place. He heard footsteps coming closer from down the hallway. Sweeney ran around the room looking for a place to hide the broken torch, he then ran back to the sconce and tried to push it back in place again. He got it to balance just right and he backed away from it, hands up in the air. He spun around when he heard a loud voice.

"AH Mr. Todd!" the doctor said as he walked up to Sweeney holding out his hand. Sweeney nodded and grasped the other man's hand shaking it then letting his hand fall to his side.

"She woke up?" the doctor said as he grabbed his bag that was sitting on one of the chairs.

Sweeney nodded his head, "Yes she woke up." Sweeney said as he looked over his shoulder at the sconce. He snapped his head back to the doctor who was rummaging through his bag.

"Ah does she have a name?" The doctor asked looking back at Sweeney and lifting his bag.

Sweeney nodded his head and watched as the young woman walked back in the room with a notebook in her hands giving it to the doctor.

"Her name is Eclipse," Sweeney said her name coming out in a soft loving whisper that made the doctor look at him confused.

"That's a really pretty name," The woman said as she grabbed the doctor's coat placing it on his shoulders.

The doctor turned to the young woman and patted her hand, "Thank you Isabella I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you," he said to her kindly.

Isabella smiled back at the doctor, "There you go Doctor Thomason, you be careful now, those storm clouds look rather nasty" she said as she backed away from the doctor to the front door.

Isabella opened the door for the two, "Please be back before the storm hits sir." She said to the doctor with worried eyes.

The doctor looked at her and smiled, "See you in a little bit." and with that, he walked out onto the porch.

Sweeney stopped and looked at Isabella, he opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. He turned around to walk out the door, then turned back to the woman and pointed to the sconce. He let out a low growl and walked out the door. Isabella watched Sweeney with confusion in her eyes.

"What a strange man" she said under her breath. She shut the door and rested her back against it heaving a sigh. Then there was a loud crash and the shattering of glass, she jumped up and looked over at the sconce torch that was lying on the ground in a pile of broken glass.

********

Eclipse let out a low moan that sounded like _leave me the hell alone._

"Dear?……" The voice said again as the person shook her lightly. Eclipse let out another low moan as she snuggled her head into the pillow.

"Dear?…." the voice said again this time a little louder than the last. Eclipse opened her eyes slowly, her surroundings blurry and hard to make out. Her eyes focused after she blinked about a million times, revealing the face of Mrs. Lovett who was looking down at her, worry written all across her face.

"Oh Eclipse you gave me quite the fright" She said as she placed her hand to her chest trying to calm her breathing. Eclipse looked around the room, her eyes landing on the tray of food that looked like it wasn't even touched. Eclipse let out a heavy sigh as she sat up in the bed her eyes still on the tray of food.

"I'm Sorry I didn't eat all the food Mrs. Lovett." Eclipse said sadly, as she picked up a piece of the now very cold toast.

"Oh it's alright dear," Mrs. Lovett, said as she looked over at the tray then back at Eclipse. Eclipse looked away from the cold toast and glanced over at the barber chair.

"Is Mr. Todd back yet?!" Eclipse said with so much enthusiasm that she dropped the toast and looked around the room. Only to find it empty.

Mrs. Lovett clutched her teeth at Eclipse's enthusiasm, if it weren't for her self-control she would have walked right over to the vanity and grabbed one of Sweeney's razors and killed Eclipse herself. How dare she think that she can think of Sweeney like that, Sweeney was Mrs. Lovett's and she will stop at nothing until she gets him. Mrs. Lovett brushed off her sudden rage and looked at Eclipse with friendly eyes.

"No dear he's not back yet, but he will be in a little bit"

Eclipse let out a small sigh, she kind of wished it was Sweeney who woke her up, she didn't really know why she just wished it was him. Mrs. Lovett stood up from kneeling beside the bed and walked over to the big window.

"Let's just hope he gets back soon, those storm clouds look really nasty." She said as she looked at the darkening sky. Eclipse stood from the bed, and walked over to the window to look up to the sky.

She stood there for a long time just staring at it, a serious, confused look spreading across her face. Eclipse was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Mrs. Lovett calling her name. She was remembering something, something that was really vague. She could make out the sea, yes that's what it was, and a storm with black clouds. The lightning was so close that the hair on her skin stood on end. She then heard someone yelling, then grabbing, her pulling her away from the sea. Pulling her into some carriage, she could hear the whinny of the horses and the stomping of their hooves.

"Eclipse?" Mrs. Lovett said confused and worried, Eclipse looked away from the sky and back at Mrs. Lovett,

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh yes I'm fine," Eclipse said smiling, right then there was a crack of thunder that made both the women jump.

Mrs. Lovett looked down at the street, "I hope Toby gets back before the storm hits too." Eclipse looked at Mrs. Lovett with a confused look on her face.

"Who's Toby?" she asked

"Oh he's my son…… well not really, he really is this boy that started to live with us a few days ago, he started to call me mum so I started to call him son." Mrs. Lovett said smiling, "You'll meet him when gets back."

Eclipse nodded her head and looked back out the window; there was another crack of thunder, followed by a down pour of rain.

"HOLY MEAT PIES!" Eclipse squealed as another crack of thunder and flash of lightning filled the air.

Mrs. Lovett looked over at her with a confused look on her face, "What did you just say?" before Eclipse could answer there was another crack of thunder that was followed by the sound of loud footsteps coming up the steps of the barber shop.

Eclipse and Mrs. Lovett looked up at the door as Sweeney Todd came bursting in cursing words that Eclipse didn't even know. Another man came in behind him, holding a black bag at his side. They were soaked to the bone, the water off their bodies left puddles as big as lakes on the floor.

The doctor looked up at Eclipse with a smile playing across his lips, "I presume you are Ms. Eclipse am I correct?" he said as he walked up to her, his feet making squashy noises as he advanced forward. He held out his hand, Eclipse place her hand in his and shook it quickly before pulling her hand away.

"Yes sir," Eclipse said looking up at the doctor, he looked about the same age as Sweeney, with blue eyes, black hair, and he was really handsome.

"I'm Doctor Thomason," he said politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Eclipse said kindly. The doctor gave her a small smile and Eclipse smiled back.

"Ok then Eclipse, can you sit down for me please?" he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and guided her to the bed. Eclipse nodded and sat down; the doctor kneeled down in front of her and opened his black bag.

Sweeney walked over to the vanity and grabbed a rag and wiped his wet face. He turned back to Eclipse who was now taking big breaths as the doctor held his stethoscope on her chest listening to her heart. He would nod his head every now and then, and then write something in his notebook. Eclipse looked up at Sweeney and gave him a smile. Sweeney almost dropped the rag in his hand when he saw her smile. He stood there looking at her, wanting to smile back at her, but he couldn't do it, he couldn't because… there was no happiness left in him. He tried to smile, but it just didn't feel right. Eclipse's smile fell as she saw this.

Then something happened, something that Sweeney hadn't felt since he was Benjamin Barker. They stared at each other for what felt like forever, until the doctor's voice filled the room.

"Where did you get this!" The doctor yelled loudly making Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney jump. Eclipse looked at the doctor with a confused look on her face, the doctor stared at the long cut that was on her leg. The cut was deep and long, running all the way from her ankle to her knee.

Eclipse shook her head her mouth agape, "I don't know! I don't remember!" Eclipse said her voice shaking.

The doctor looked at Eclipse, and then looked at the cut observing it closely.

"What's wrong?" Sweeney asked as he looked at the doctor then at the cut, he walked over to Eclipse and looked into her scared eyes. He then looked down at her leg and gasped. He kneeled down in front of Eclipse and looked closely at her leg. He then looked up at Eclipse with worried eyes.

"Blood poisoning." he whispered as he looked at the doctor. He had seen it before when he was in jail, a lot of the inmates died from it. Back when he was in the Australian jail the guards decided to use him as a piñata leaving him with cuts and bruises, one of the cuts caused blood poisoning and he almost died from it. He remembers that awful day every time he sees the dreadful scar on his forearm. Sweeney looked away from the doctor and looked at Eclipse who had tears ready to come pouring out of her eyes any second.

Mrs. Lovett walked over to the three, she glanced at Eclipse moved her eyes to the cut, and then looked at Sweeney. She saw a face she had never seen before. A face she wished was for her instead of Eclipse. Sweeney thought of Eclipse, worry and sadness gripping him. He didn't want Eclipse to go through the same thing he went through.

The doctor nodded his head, his blue eyes locked with Eclipse's sad eyes. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the hopeless expression in the doctor's eyes. Eclipse tore her eyes away from the doctor and stared at Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett.

"And she's got it really bad." the doctor said sadly.

Eclipse couldn't hold the tears anymore; they flowed freely down her cheeks. Sweeney couldn't take his eyes off Eclipse, he had to restrain himself from embracing her. Eclipse brushed the tears from her eyes, and looked at Sweeney searching for some kind of hope in his dark tired eyes.

She found none.


	5. A Change Of Heart

Hello everyone here is Chapter five! Please Read and Reveiw and tell me what you think. :)

* * *

Chapter Five

A Change Of Heart.

Sweeney closed the barber shop door and walked across the balcony to Doctor Thomason who was looking down at his open notebook. The rain had stopped, leaving the air smelling clean and fresh. That's if you didn't pay attention to the burning stink from the chimney of the pie shop.

A light breeze pushed Sweeney's white lock of hair into his face. Sweeney let out a small growl as he pushed it back, only to have it fall back again. The doctor glanced up at Sweeney and let out a small sigh.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Mr. Todd; all of the patients that I've had that had blood poisoning I had to amputate the infected area. All of them died a few days or weeks later."

Doctor Thomason shut his notebook and turned to the barber.

"That's all I can think of is to amputate her leg, but it wouldn't do any good. She's close to death; I don't think she will last another week."

Sweeney bit his lip. Maybe Mrs. Lovett was right, maybe he should just kill Eclipse. He would save her a lot of pain and suffering.

Sweeney glanced over his shoulder at the barber shop door. He could see Mrs. Lovett comforting Eclipse through the window, the tears on Eclipses cheeks glistening in the candle light. Sweeney held his breath as he felt his heart sink. For some reason he felt really bad for the young woman, not everyone deserved to die.

Sweeney stood there for a minute comprehending over his thought. _Not everyone deserves to die? What happened to your epiphany? _Maybe the world wasn't that bad, maybe the grass was greener on the other side. It would have to be really green grass for it to be better then London.

Sweeney was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the doctor let out another sigh.

"Well, I guess I'll be going" Doctor Thomason said as he walked around Sweeney down the steps from the barber shop. Sweeney stood there for a minute. The doctor's steps were like the ticking of a clock, the clock on Eclipse of life.

"Wait!" Sweeney yelled as he ran down the steps after the doctor. The doctor turned to Sweeney with a confused look on his face.

"What is it Mr. Todd?" Sweeney looked down at the doctor coming to stand two steps away from him.

* * *

"I've had blood poisoning before, when I was in pris….. a few years ago." Sweeney said, hoping the doctor hadn't noticed his mistake.

The doctor looked at Sweeney with confused eyes. "You've had blood poisoning?" he said in disbelief. "and you are still here?"

Sweeney Todd nodded his head and rolled up his right sleeve, revealing the long scar from his wrist to his forearm. It wasn't a horrible scar, but it was noticeable. The doctor grabbed onto Sweeney's arm observing the scar closely.

"That healed right up" the doctor said in disbelief. "What did you use." the doctor asked Sweeney as he grabbed his notebook and his pen.

Sweeney looked down at his scar and traced it with his finger. "Well outside my cel….. window there was a lavender plant. I remember someone telling me that lavender was a natural antibiotic, so I tried it. It took a while but before I knew it, it was healed"

The doctor nodded his head as he wrote something down in his notebook. He then shut it and stuck it back in his bag looking back up at the barber.

"Well Mr. Todd, I think you should try it and see if it works." The doctor said as he took one last look at the scar on Sweeney's arm. The Doctors eye brow raised when he saw the birth mark in the bend of Sweeney's elbow.

"That's strange…." The doctor said as he stared at the birth mark. Sweeney looked down at his arm then back at the doctor.

"What is it?" he asked in his usually dark voice. The doctor let go of Sweeney's arm and looked up at the barbers face.

"I used to have a patient that had a birth mark just like yours Mr…" The doctor cut short as he stared at Sweeney Todd for what felt like eternity.

Everything seemed to become really still, the two kids that where playing in the street looked up at the sky as the sun started to disappear. Their mothers came running out grabbing onto them and bringing them back inside their warm homes. The barber and the doctor stood in silence as they stared each other down.

"Well I guess I'll come back and check on her in a couple days Mr. Barker… I mean Todd" the doctor said as he turned and left almost running down Fleet Street.

Sweeney stood there mouth agape.

"Great… now I'm going to have to kill the doctor" Sweeney grumbled to himself. Then out of nowhere there was a down pour of rain, "SHIT!" Sweeney yelled as he ran up the steps back into the shop.

**************

Eclipse stared at the candle for what felt like forever. So many things were running through her head, was this really the end? Was she going to die, the doctor did say that she didn't have a fighting chance. Then Sweeney made it sound so easy, that all they had to do was put lavender on her wound, and to her that was too easy.

"Eclipse?" the sound of Mrs. Lovett's voice brought Eclipse out of her dark thoughts. She turned her head toward the older woman and looked into her in the eyes.

"Yes?" Eclipse answered in a broken voice.

"Don't worry about a thing" Mrs. Lovett said as she walked over to Eclipse and sat down beside her.

"I'm sure you will be up and running right after Mr. T fixes you right up"

Eclipse looked up at Mrs. Lovett and shook her head. "I have my faith in Mr. Todd; he was kind enough to help me, when he could have left me in the alley."

Mrs. Lovett shook her head and looked down at her hands, she was right; Sweeney would have just left her in the alley way, not caring at all about the young girl. Then there was one question that would haunt her, even after Sweeney killed Eclipse. Why did he help her?

Eclipse sat there for a minute before remembering something that Mrs. Lovett told her.

"Mrs. Lovett? Didn't you say you have a son?"

Mrs. Lovett looked up at Eclipse confused "Yes I did, Toby is his name."

Eclipse looked out the big window, watching as the rain splattered against the glass. "Shouldn't he be home by now?" Eclipse said softly as she glanced back at Mrs. Lovett.

Mrs. Lovett turned her head to Eclipse and stared at her for a moment, "Mr. Todd!!" she yelled as she ran to the door at the side of the barber shop. Before she could slam her fist against the door it swung open.

"What!" Sweeney yelled.

Mrs. Lovett took a couple steps back.

"Toby hasn't been back yet! Oh, Mr. T that storm is dreadful I would hate for him to get sick, or get hurt!" She said fearfully as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the front door.

Sweeney looked Mrs. Lovett in the eyes, before softly removing her hand from his arm and opening the door. He stepped out into the pouring rain, again getting drenched.

"DAMNIT TOBY GET YOUR LITTLE ASS IN HERE!"

Eclipse and Mrs. Lovett jumped at the deepness and authority in Sweeney's voice. Eclipse couldn't help but feel her whole body tense up.

The next thing they heard where small feet running up the stairs. Sweeney gave Toby a death glare that made the small boy stop dead in his tracks. Sweeney pointed at the door, and without a word Toby ran into the barber shop.

Mrs. Lovett ran up to him and embraced him, "What the hell is wrong with you Toby?" Mrs. Lovett said before pulling the boy away from her and brushing her hands on his face.

"If you get sick, who is going to help me with the pies?" Mrs. Lovett said as she stood up and glanced over at Sweeney.

Sweeney shook his head and grabbed the towel off the back of the barber chair, Eclipse watched him as he rubbed the towel on his head making his hair damp and fall in messy curls.

"Hello miss! I'm Tobias, but you can call me Toby, everyone does."

Eclipse turned her eyes from the barber to the small boy standing beside the bed. He was a cute boy, he looked to be about 11 or 12, he had messy black hair, and big brown eyes.

"Well hello young sir, I'm Eclipse, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said politely.

"It's a pleasure meeting you as well, but if I may ask, what are you doing here?" Toby asked as he looked at Mrs. Lovett then at Sweeney, who was staring at the wall trying with all his might to keep his eyes off Eclipse.

Eclipse was about to answer Toby's question when Sweeney's voice broke in.

"Eclipse is friend of mine who needs a helping hand; she'll stay with us until she feels well enough to be on her way." He said as he looked over at Mrs. Lovett. Mrs. Lovett couldn't help but give Sweeney Todd a death glare of her own. Sweeney wasn't fazed at all as he stared into Mrs. Lovett's angry eyes.

Toby looked at Eclipse then back to Sweeney, "What's wrong with her?" he asked confused.

Sweeney looked at Toby, Toby then knew that he was asking too many questions. He quickly shut his mouth and turned back to Eclipse.

"Well miss, I best not bother you" Toby said politely, "I need to get down stairs into bed anyhow. We might have a busy day tomorrow, and you can't have tired feet on days like that now can ya"

Eclipse couldn't help but smile at the small boy, "No that wouldn't be good if you can't get the pies to the table."

"No ma'm, well good night" Toby said, Mrs. Lovett placed her hands on Toby's shoulders she turned him around and walked him to the door. "I'll see you down stairs love"

Toby nodded his head to Mrs. Lovett before opening the door and running down the stairs.

"Oh please do be careful Toby!" Mrs. Lovett yelled after him, but by the time she yelled it out the door, the pie shop door already slammed shut. She heaved a sigh and turned back into the barber shop, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm guessing I need to go down stairs and see if I can find some lavender" she said as if she knew Sweeney Todd's order.

"That would be much appreciated." Sweeney said in a low growl.

Mrs. Lovett turned to Eclipse forcing herself to smile. "Is there anything you would like Miss Eclipse?"

Eclipse looked up at Mrs. Lovett and shook her head, "No thank you Mrs. Lovett, I'm fine, thank you for asking"

Mrs. Lovett nodded her head and looked to Sweeney; she stared at him for a moment and then walked out into the pouring rain. When she slammed the door, lightning filled the room, followed by a crash of thunder.

"Ohhhooohhhhh." Eclipse said as she raised her hands, her fingers curled like claws.

Sweeney cocked his head to the side as Eclipse mocked Mrs. Lovett, Eclipse turned back to Sweeney, she slowly closed her hands and placed them on either side of her.

"What?" she said as the stared at the barber.

Sweeney shook his head and walked across the room to the door at the side of the barber shop. He stared down at his hands as he rubbed them with the towel, but he stop dead in his tracks when Eclipse said something he wasn't expecting.

"I think their dry enough."

Sweeney turned to her giving her a confused look,

"Your hands, I think your hands are dry by now, you've been drying them for the past ten minutes." She finished.

Sweeney looked down at his hands; they were red with small rashes on them from how roughly he had rubbed them with the towel.

"I guess your right" he said softly before looking up at her. He didn't say another word as he walked to the side door and opened it walking into the other room.

He pulled the door shut. When he heard it latch he rested his back against it sliding down to the floor. He sat there for a minute staring into the dark room.

_Kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her_ he thought to himself, _just kill her come on kill her. _Over and over Sweeney Todd thought it in his head, it would be so easy just to walk in there, slit her throat and send her down the shute. She wouldn't be expecting it at all, it would be so easy. Then that meant that he would have to kill Toby, and Mrs. Lovett would die before Sweeney killed the little boy. Then he would have to kill the doctor, and that would bring up to many questions.

Sweeney sat there for a moment, staring off into the darkness, trying to think of a plan. He got up to his feet, crossing the dark room to the small line of light that was coming through the curtains. When he got there he flung open the curtains allowing the light to flood across the room. He stood there at the window before taking a breath and turning around. The wallpaper was peeling off, just like in the barber shop, all the furniture was covered with sheets, cobwebs filled the corners where the ceiling touched wall.

Sweeney slowly walked across the room, running his hands across the sheet covered furniture, looking at all the dusty paintings that Lucy painted. He walked over to a small bookshelf. Little toy horses sat on the top, all covered in dust and cobwebs. Slowly he kneeled down scanning through the books on the top shelf. All books of fairytales and poems, books that he wanted so badly to read to his daughter. He wondered if he were able to be with her. If she would sit beside him at this bookshelf and let him read to her. Yes, she would be too old for such a thing, but he wouldn't care. He pulled one of the books off the shelf blowing the dust from the cover and opening the never read book.

"Mr. Todd!"

Sweeney shoved the book back on the shelf jumping up to his feet and quickly walking to the door. He pulled it open looking straight into the face of Mrs. Lovett.

"Here's your bloody lavender" she said as she shoved it to him. Sweeney grabbed it and looked back at Mrs. Lovett, her dress was drenched, and her hair was flat against her face.

"Thank you" Sweeney said in a growl as he pushed passed her, walking into the barber shop. Mrs. Lovett looked into the room Sweeney had just left, and immediately felt sadness come over her.

"She fell asleep" Mrs. Lovett said as she turned back to Sweeney. Sweeney looked over to his bed and found Eclipse lying there. She was tucked under the covers like a child, one arm under her pillow and the other resting by her head.

Sweeney placed the lavender on the vanity and walked back into the room he was just in, almost ramming Mrs. Lovett into the doorjamb.

"What are you doing in here Mr. T? I thought you were trying to forget about all this" Mrs. Lovett said as she slowly walked in after him.

"Never forgive, Never forget." Sweeney said as he walked to another door at the end of the room. Mrs. Lovett stopped dead in her tracks, staring at Sweeney as he opened the bathroom door.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she slowly walked up to the barber.

"I don't know" Sweeney said innocently as he walked away from the bathroom and sat in one of the chairs. Mrs. Lovett stared at the man for a moment before placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, I do know this; we have to get rid of her" Mrs. Lovett said.

Sweeney looked up at her, his eyes turning dark "Mrs. Nellie Lovett, I have already told you once and I will tell you again" Sweeney said as he stood up from his seat advancing forward.

"I will not kill her, and if you should ask me one more time, you will be the next pie do you understand?"

Mrs. Lovett stared at the barber before her, his words knocking her right off her own feet. "Alrighty then Mr. Todd, not another word"

Sweeney nodded his head and walked out of the room back into the barber shop, Mrs. Lovett right on his heels.

"But Mr. T? How….." Mrs. Lovett looked at Eclipse making sure she was still asleep before turning back to Sweeney.

"How am I going to get supplies?"

Sweeney stepped to the vanity and grabbed the lavender. "We'll do the same thing with her as we do with Toby, send them away or occupy them for a moment." he said coolly.

Mrs. Lovett nodded her head and turned away from him walking to the door.

"Good night Mr. Todd, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said before opening the door and leaving.

Sweeney sighed in relief when he heard the barber shop door close. He walked over to the windows and watched as the baker walked down the stairs. Sweeney pulled all the shades down on the barbershop windows. It was still raining; he could hear the rain hit the big window as it fell from the sky.

"I guess your not going to give up are you?" Sweeney asked as he stared at the rain.

"It will sooner or later"

Sweeney's hand went straight to his razor turning quickly to find Eclipse sitting at the end of the bed.

"How long have you been awake?" Sweeney asked as he moved his hand away from his razor.

"I just woke up" Eclipse said as she slowly got up off of the bed and walked over to the big window. She watched as the rain splatter against the window, making tiny droplets scatter everywhere. Sweeney stared at her for a moment before turning back to the window.

Eclipse turned her eyes to him for a moment, studying all his features in the soft light. His pale face looked even paler, and his eyes looked darker, making her shiver. She turned her eyes away after a moment, looking back out the big window at the street below.

"Did you get the lavender?" Eclipse asked as she turned back to Sweeney.

Sweeney turned to her and nodded his head, "Yes I did." he said as he walked away from the window to the small oven and picked up the teapot. Eclipse watched as Sweeney poured the hot water into the bowl. The lavender becoming hot and limp under the steaming water. He then took a round piece of wood and smashed it down on the plant inside the bowl and poured some of the hot water into another bowl. He let it sit for a moment before placing his hands inside and washing them. Sweeney pulled them out and picked up the bowl.

"Will you please lay down." he said as he motioned his toward the bed. Eclipse nodded her head as she turned and slowly walked to the bed. She softly sat down on the bed wincing in pain.

Sweeney walked over to her and sat down on the bed beside her, still mashing the wood on the lavender. Eclipse laid down on the bed placing her legs behind Sweeney.

"Can I ask you something?" Eclipse asked staring at the ceiling.

"What" Sweeney said dryly.

"Why did you help me?"

Sweeney stopped mashing the lavender. Eclipse focused her eyes on Sweeney. Sweeney sat there for a moment, staring at the floor without blinking. After a while he shook his head and placed the bowl of lavender on the nightstand beside him.

"I don't know" he said as he turned to her, "why do you ask that?"

Eclipse looked up, at him her hazel eyes slightly shining in the soft light.

"Because you just don't seem like the person that would care if a girl was in alleyway. Just…. lying there"

Sweeney nodded his head and looked her in the eyes. "I am that kind of person, so consider yourself lucky"

Eclipse stared at Sweeney for a moment before nodding her head and looking back at the ceiling. Sweeney grabbed the lavender into his hands and rubbed it between his palms.

"Give me your leg." he ordered as he held both of his hands in front of him. Eclipse put her leg in Sweeney's lap, wincing in pain as her calf touched Sweeney's thighs. Eclipse prepared herself, grabbing the blankets in a fist.

"This is going to hurt isn't it?" she said right before Sweeney grabbed her leg. Sweeney looked up at her.

"Don't lie to me please." Eclipse said as she looked over at him. Sweeney sat there for a moment before nodding his head.

"It's going to hurt like hell" he said, he looked back at her leg and without even a warning he placed his hands on her wound making her scream out in pain.

"STOP STOP, SWEENEY IT HURTS, PLEASE STOP!" She screamed as she sat up and grabbed her leg. Sweeney tried to block out her cries as he rubbed the lavender into her wound, but her screams pierced his ears, and closed a fist around his heart.

"PLEASE MR. TODD!" Eclipse screamed as she kicked her other leg, tears rolled down her cheeks as she seized the blankets with her other hand.

Sweeney slowly lifted his hands off her wound, examining every inch of it, making sure he covered the entire puncture. He reached over and grabbed a rag off the nightstand beside him wiping his hands. He slowly picked her leg up off his lap, which made Eclipse let out another heart stopping scream.

Sweeney softly placed her leg down on the bed. He walked over to the vanity and opened one of the drawers pulling out a bandage. He then walked back over to the bed, Eclipse didn't look up at him, she had her eyes squeezed shut as tears stained her face. She clinched the blanket with her fist so tight that her knuckles were white.

Sweeney kneeled down beside her leg slowly he reached out, but right before he was able to grab her leg, Eclipse shot up and pushed his hands away.

"No Sweeney don't touch it, please don't touch it!!!" she screamed, Sweeney looked up at her with worried eyes.

"Eclipse, I have to do it"

"NO no please don't, it hurts, please don't!" Eclipse sobbed as she placed her hands on her knee.

Sweeney stared at her for a long time, watching as the tears from her eyes ran down her cheeks.

"Eclipse" he slowly growled getting frustrated, "You can either cooperate and let me put this on your leg so we don't have to cut it off, or I can restrain you and put this bandage on!"

Eclipse stared into Sweeney's eyes, watching as anger boiled up inside of him. Eclipse not taking her eyes away from Sweeney's laid back down on the bed.

Sweeney moved his eyes from hers to her wound. He slowly started to wrap the bandage around it carefully. Eclipse let out a scream as the pain from her wound radiated through her body. Sweeney slowly put the pin through the bandage, making sure it will stay in place. He looked away from her leg back to her face.

Eclipse turned her head to him, tears still running down her cheeks. Sweeney slowly stood and she listened as his steps crossed the floor, every step he took matched the beating of her heart. When he returned he spread a blanket over her.

Eclipse looked up at him thankfully, before closing her eyes. Sweeney watched her for a moment before brushing a small lock of her hair out of her face. Her breathing was light, as her pain drifted away as she fell into a deep sleep.

"I'm sorry" Sweeney said before turning away from her and grabbing his leather coat. He looked at her one last time before walking out of the barber shop softly closing the door behind him.

* * *

WOW that had to be my longest chapter so far, well click on the button down here and tell me what you think!


	6. Restless

Wow first of all I want to thank everyone for all of there wonderful reviews, and I am so sorry about the long wait for Chapter six, A lot has happened since the last time I updated my story and I just now got back to my story writing.

If you would like to see the trailer I made for Thank You Mr. Todd, head to my profile and click on the link. Well here is Chapter six enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six

Restless

The tavern was full of life, life that Sweeney Todd didn't have any more. The singing men and women were a haunting image of what Sweeney used to be. He used to come here almost every Friday to be with friends. Even the bartender who gave him the Gin he was drinking was the same bartender from so many years ago. It was also the same tavern he meet Lucy for the first time. He remembered everything from what she was wearing all the way down to her shoes, to what table she was sitting at. Even to the little hangnail on her finger that she was trying to hide when he walked up to her to say hello. He was so young back then, he was only seventeen, he didn't know that the woman in front of him would be the woman he would marry seven years later.

Sweeney knew that he shouldn't have looked over his shoulder at the table; he knew that it would bring Lucy back into his mind.

"You want another, sir?" Sweeney looked up at the bartender who was now standing in front of him, "Yes, thank you" Sweeney said in his usual dark voice as he pushed the glass to the bartender. The bartender took the glass and filled it up with Gin.

"I haven't seen you in here for a long time." The bartender said as he pushed the glass back. Sweeney looked up at him and heaved a sigh.

"I've been busy." Sweeney responded as he took another drink from his glass. The bartender picked up an empty glass off the bar and began to clean it.

"Must of been mate, you've been in here every Friday for the past month." the bartender said as he placed the glass in the cabinet. "You remind me of a friend I used to have"

Sweeney almost choked on the Gin he was drinking, after a moment he set it down on the table and looked up at the bartender.

"I do" he gasped.

The bartender nodded his head, "Yep, his name was Benjamin Barker; he used to come in here every Friday. It so happens that he used to be a barber, like yourself." the bartender put the glass down on the counter and pointed in Sweeney's face.

"He also had a barber shop in the same shop that you have yours, people always thought it was haunted, no one would go near it."

Sweeney looked down at his glass and moved it back and forth with his fingers.

"It's haunted by memories" Sweeney said before picking up the glass and taking another drink.

"Huh…?" the bartender paused, "haunted by memories?"

Sweeney Todd didn't respond. He just took another long drink from his glass before setting it back down on the bar. The bartender shook his head as he swung the rag in his hand over his shoulder.

"So what has kept you so busy?" the bartender asked, trying to make conversation, but Sweeney wasn't one for conversation. He rose from his seat, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a few coins.

"Keep the change" he said as he placed them on the counter and walked away.

"See you next Friday!" the bartender said as he watched Sweeney walk out the door. "Maybe…" he mumbled to himself before grabbing another glass and cleaning it.

To Sweeney Todd's surprise the rain hadn't stopped, and the only thing that was keeping him from being drenched was the small awning he was standing under. He stood there for a moment, listening as the rain made small thumps like a drum on the top of the awning, then watching as droplets formed on the edges and fell to the ground. He would have thought the rain would have stopped by now, giving up after its failed attempt to clean the filth from London, but it seemed that it was determined to try its best at the impossible task.

"You know, if you stand there any longer in this weather you're bound to get a cold." Sweeney- out of reflex- reached for his razor, whipping it out of its holster, turning around and swinging it open in one move.

The man behind him raised both of his hands, his eyes wide as he stared at the razor that glistened in the dim light at Sweeney's side. Sweeney stared at the man for a moment, the man's white eyebrows and kind eyes indicated that he wouldn't cause any harm.

"I didn't mean to scare you, son." the old man said giving Sweeney a kind smile.

"Don't call me son." Sweeney growled before turning and looking back at the street. Sweeney softly closed his razor with care, before placing it back into its holster at his side.

The old man shook his head and walked up to Sweeney, standing right beside him. Sweeney gave the old man a death glare, but when the old man turned and looked at him Sweeney turned away. They stood there for a while before Sweeney turned back to the old man.

"What do you want?" Sweeney asked, annoyed. The old man shrugged his shoulders before pushing his hands into his pockets.

"There are a lot of things I want, but I'm not going to get them." the old man said.

Sweeney looked over at the man then looked back at the rain.

"What do you want?" the old man asked, looking over at Sweeney Todd.

Sweeney looked back over at the man staring at him for a moment. He then walked out into the rain, instantly getting drenched.

"You should wait till the rain passes! At least you won't get cold and wet, and end up dying of pneumonia!" the old man yelled from under the shelter of the awning.

"I'm already dead!" Sweeney yelled back as he walked down the street.

The old man shook his head and waved him off with his hands. "Dumb kids, don't have a lick of sense these days." the old man turned around and sat down against the wall. He stared at the rain as it fell from the sky and splashed into the various puddles all over the bricked street in front of him.

*******

Sweeney Todd's body shook again as he walked toward the barbershop. He was shaking so hard that his teeth started to chatter. He walked up to the pie shop door, reaching his hand out from inside his coat pocket and placed it on the knob, turning it, turning it. Jaw clenched in anger, he reached up and slammed his fist against the glass on the door.

"LOVETT!" he yelled. "LOVETT! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

He slammed his fist onto the glass again, and again.

"Mr. Todd?"

Sweeney's head snapped up as he looked up at the barbershop door. There stood Eclipse, a blanket wrapped tightly around her.

Sweeney looked at the pie shop door and then started to walk up the stairs to his barbershop. He came to a stop in front of Eclipse, looking down at her. Her emerald eyes stared into his dark ones.

"Well come on," she said as she lightly grabbed his shaking arm and pulling him inside the warmth of the barbershop.

"Jesus!" Eclipse yelled as she pulled her hand away from his arm and closing the door. Eclipse walked back to Sweeney turning him so he was facing her. She then reached up and started to unbutton his coat.

"You should have stayed here, Mr. Todd, that weather out there is horrible." she said as she pulled his coat from his shoulders and placed it on the coat hanger. She pulled the blanket from her shoulders and softly placed it over his.

"What are you doing?" Sweeney asked in usual dark tone.

"What does it look like I'm doing Sween…" she stopped short as she looked up into his eyes. "Mr. Todd." she corrected. "You're freezing, just look at you, you are wet, and shaking." she said as rubbed her hands on his arms.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Sweeney asked

"I heard you yelling and I thought you were locked out, and it looks like I was right" Eclipse said as she smiled a small smile.

Sweeney stared into her caring eyes, as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"You should change, you may be dry on top, but I bet your legs are freezing." she said as she looked Sweeney over.

Sweeney nodded his head, as he pulled the blanket around him tighter and shook again.

"I'll get you a pair of pants. Where do you keep them?" Eclipse asked

Sweeney looked up at her and shook her head, "No you need to lie down, I can take care of myself."

"Now Mister T! I am fine, fit as a fiddle, and even if I am going to die I don't want to be lying in bed, I want to live up the last moments or days that I have. Now answer my question, where do you keep your pants?" she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Sweeney's eyes shot up to her as his jaw set angrily, "I can take care of myself, lay back down Eclipse." he growled.

Eclipse eyebrows knitted together as she stared at the barber in front of her.

"I asked you where your pants are." Eclipse snapped back.

Sweeney stood there staring at her; he couldn't believe she snapped back at him. He thought she would have backed down and did what she was told.

Sweeney stared at her before taking the blanket off him and throwing it over the barber chair. Eclipse watched him as he walked across the room to the door that led to the bedroom. He pulled it open, and then slammed it shut.

Eclipse shook her head and grabbed the blanket off the barber chair wrapping herself up again. She could hear him, cursing under his breath and things slamming around in the other room.

She jumped when he opened the door and came out with a new shirt and pants on.

"See." Sweeney said as he buttoned his right sleeve. "I was perfectly capable."

Eclipse nodded her head looking him over, "Well I'll be damned." she said sarcastically.

Sweeney stared her down and then turned back to his arm, she watched as he tried to button his sleeve but with no success. Eclipse slowly walked up to him, gently grabbing onto his right hand. He shivered as her delicate soft hands touched his. His heart pounded in his chest. _Lucy!_ He screamed at himself. _That feeling was Lucy's! Is Lucy's! Not this… this….. _His thoughts started to smolder as he watched her.

_What is she doing to me? _He asked himself, _why does this girl that I don't even know make me feel this way?_

Eclipse slowly button his sleeve, letting her hands linger on his longer then they should. His hands where so smooth and soft, every time she touched him she got this strange feeling that clutched her heart. A feeling she was somewhat addicted to, as if she wanted to feel that way forever.

_Where in the hell did that come from?_ Eclipse thought to herself as she snapped her hands away from him. Sweeney quickly walked away from her to the barber chair. He sat down and heaved a heavy sigh. Eclipse stood there staring at him, watching as he stared at the floor. His head then snapped towered her, making her jump.

"What?" Sweeney snapped.

"Nothing." Eclipse said softly as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Go to sleep." Sweeney ordered as she stared off at the ground again.

"I can't sleep." Eclipse said as she started to lie down on the bed. Sweeney leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Fine then, just lay there till you do." he said softly.

"That's what I have been doing for the past two hours." Eclipse said as she looked over at him. He didn't answer, he just sat here with his head back his chest rising and falling slowly. Eclipse lifted off the bed a little and stared at him, cocking her head to the side.

"Wish I could fall asleep that fast" she whispered as she laid back down staring at the ceiling.

*******

"_Please don't!" Benjamin yelled as the two men dragged him down the long corridor. "I'm sorry! I understand all ready, I don't need the water, I'll be fine!" he said as he made a attempt to stand up, but it was no use--his legs buckled and he fell down. Really, he needed the water, and the food. He was so weak that he couldn't even fight back anymore. He couldn't try to pull away from his captures or walk, all he could do was just hang there and let them drag him. _

"_Oh shut your whining!" one of his captors said as they dragged him though a doorway._

_They came to a stop in the middle of the room slamming him down to the ground. _

_Benjamin rolled over on his side, attempting to get up. He turned his head and watched as the door behind him shut. _

"_If I was you I would stay down." _

_Benjamin could hear the man's footsteps as he walked closer. He slowly knelt down beside Benjamin. Benjamin looked up his eyes having a hard time focusing to the darker room. He heard the other men in the room lighting the small torches that were scattered on the walls. His vision came back slowly and he focused on the man beside him. He was tall and handsome but his eyes were full of evil. He wore a white suit which was stained with the inmate's blood, including Benjamin's. Everyone knew that he wasn't a prison guard, but a cruel, hateful man that relished hurting people. _

"_Because just like every time, you're going to end up right back on the ground." the man finished. _

_Benjamin looked up at the man, his hair falling in front of his right eye. "Screw you!" he screamed, his voice echoing across the room. _

_The man cocked his head to the side staring at Benjamin. He then let out a mighty laugh, and the others joined in. _

_The man then looked back at Benjamin and grabbed his chin. _

"_My friend, you will not talk to me like that. Tell me you are sorry" he nodded to one of the men behind Benjamin. "or pay the consequences." he said as he reached over and grabbed the long piece of wood from the man that brought it to him. _

_Benjamin looked back up at the man, his jaw setting angrily, _

"_No"_

_The man's eyebrows raised he took a few steps back and smiled an all white grin._

"_Well, we got ourselves a live one, don't we men?" he asked. The men all let out a small laugh. _

"_I guess" the man said as he raised the piece of wood like a cricket bat, "We are going to have to shut him up." _

_*******  
_

"NO!" Sweeney screamed, making Eclipse shoot straight up out of bed. She watched as his head moved left to right on the back of the barber chair. He let a scream every now and then, making Eclipse's heart clench. Her eyes went to his hands. They were gripping the arms of the chair so tightly that the whites of his knuckles showed. Eclipse slowly stepped out of bed walking over to him. His eyes were still closed as he murmured something else under his breath.

"No stop… I'm sorry!" he yelled.

Eclipse grabbed onto his face, pulling his head so it was facing her.

"SWEENEY WAKE UP!" she screamed as she patted his pale skin.

Sweeney said nothing. He just slumped there. Eclipse stood there holding onto his face watching him closely. "Mr. Todd wake up!" she yelled one last time.

Sweeney slowly opened his eyes, looking right into hers; he then jumped out of the chair, knocking her to the ground. Eclipse let out a small yelp of pain as she grabbed onto her leg. She looked up at Sweeney and he looked down at her, his eyes full of fear. He slowly backed up till his back was against the barbershop door.

"Get away from me, I said I was sorry, , I'm sorry that I asked for the water, and I am sorry that I said, that I said…" he trailed off, staring down at the ground.

Eclipse slowly got up from the ground, limping toward him. "Sweeney, wake up you are dreaming." she said softly as she lightly grabbed onto his arm. Sweeney jerked his arm away from her, making her almost fall to the ground, she reached up and grabbed onto the wall.

"Mr. Todd, it's me Eclipse." she said softly as she lightly grabbed onto his arm again.

"Eclipse?" he asked softly as he looked down at her. His eyes were full of confusion.

"Yes it's me." she said as she limped closer to him. "Are you awake?" she asked him calmly.

Sweeney nodded his head as he looked her over.

"Come on," Eclipse said as she pushed herself away from the wall, "let's get you to bed." She slowly started to walk him over to the bed, but just after a few steps she fell. Sweeney reached down just in time, grabbing onto her before she hit the floor. Eclipse looked up at the barber as he effortlessly picked her up off the floor and set her on the bed.

"Lay down." He said as he moved across the bed so his was against the wall, he laid down staring up at the ceiling. Eclipse laid slowly, lightly lifting her leg up and setting it down on the mattress. She then reached down and pulled the covers over them both, Sweeney watched as she tucked the covers around him then lay down beside him.

"Good night Mr. To.."

"Go to sleep"

Mrs. Lovett couldn't bear the thought of it; bear the thought that Eclipse was pulling Sweeney out of his nightmares. Mrs. Lovett wanted to be the one that was there when he woke up screaming, she wanted to be the one that comforted him, telling him everything would be fine. Mrs. Lovett turned away from the ceiling to her side, staring angrily at the wall. He was hers, and she wasn't going to let some snippet of a girl take him from her.

* * *

WOW that had to be my longest chapter so far!

Well please review, and tell me what you think! :D


	7. Naive

First of all I want to thank EVERYONE for their wonderful reviews. I am so so sorry for the long wait for the update, I have just been really busy. I'm very proud of how this chapter turned out, it took me FOREVER because I couldn't think of anything, but finally here it is! So please read and review!

CaptainFlyingSparrow

Disclaimer, I don't own Sweeney Todd or any of the characters in the movie. I only own all of my OC's.

* * *

Chapter 7

Naïve

_The sea… it was even beautiful in the dim light. Oh how she wished that the sun would peak from behind the stormy clouds and shine upon its blue waves, making it glisten like a sapphire. _

_ Those thoughts slowly started to disappear as she felt two arms snake around her waist from behind and someone's lips press against her jaw. She leaned into his touch as his lips moved to her ear, then he whispered darkly…_

_ "Time to die." _

Eclipse startled awake shooting straight up in the small bed, gasping for air. Her heart pounded in her chest causing her whole body to shake.

Those words, those three words repeated over and over in her head making her heart quicken in fear. She sat there waiting for the dream to dim from her mind, like all dreams usually do when you wake up. The only problem was this dream didn't go away; it stuck in her brain, like a….

"Memory." She whispered aloud.

She yelped when she felt something move beside her. It was then Eclipse remembered where she was and what reality is. Her eyes swept slowly over Sweeney Todd, who was lying on his back beside her. He looked so peaceful as he slept compared to the nightmares he had last night. Eclipse's breath slowed as she stared at him becoming mesmerized at how uniquely handsome he truly was. The dim morning light shone through the large window casting a slight shadow across his pale features and high cheekbones. He was so still that he looked like a statue lying there beside her. The only indication that he was real was the small rise of his chest and the sound of his breath.

After a moment Eclipse slowly laid back onto the bed careful not the wake him all the while keeping her eyes on his face. He moved slightly causing Eclipse's breath to catch. He turned onto his side facing her, his head falling limply onto the pillow causing some of his black hair to tumble onto his face.

Before Eclipse even realized what she was doing she reached out and brushed the black lock from his face, to her surprise his hair was incredibly soft, so soft that she had to force herself to pull her hand away from it.

Eclipse embarrassed; rolled over so her back was to him. _Stop acting like a fool! _She screamed to herself as she closed her eyes. She tried hard to listen to anything but the sound of his breathing. She listened to the hooves and carriages that skittered across the cobblestone street outside, to the laughter of a small child as they were jumping in the multitude of rain puddles from the night before. She concentrated hard, so hard that her head started to throb. After the failed attempt she opened her eyes heaving a sigh. _What the hell is wrong with me? _She thought as she rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. She slowly looked over her shoulder at Sweeney Todd, he was still asleep behind her mumbling things under his breath that she couldn't quite understand.

Then a soft cheerful laugh filled the air, it was muffled… sounding almost like a ghost. Eclipse looked at the ceiling for a moment before looking down at the floor. Another soft laugh filled the barber shops' gloomy air but this one was slightly smaller, more childish.

Eclipse bit her lower lip, looking over her shoulder again at the man behind her. She slowly pulled the covers back and climbed out of the bed, her bare feet touching lightly against the floorboard causing it to creak slightly. Her head snapped to Mr. Todd and was grateful to see that he didn't even stir. After taking in a few short breaths she stood up straight, but fell onto the bed as her wounded leg gave out causing her to hiss in pain. Eclipse grabbed onto the corner of the bed causing it to creak loudly.

She froze and stood there waiting for the rustle of the bed sheets as he sat up, listening for the soft groan he would make as he was awakened out of his peaceful sleep. But instead what she heard shocked her, shocked her so much her head snapped to him her mouth dropped open.

"No stay asleep, I'll take care of Johanna tonight…"

She stood there for a moment just staring at him. The voice was so different from his own, it was so bright and crisp and clean, so innocent for a moment she just couldn't comprehend it. But the name _Johanna, _for some odd reason sounded familiar.

Her thoughts were cut off as she heard a muffled shriek come from under the barber shop floor. She gave Sweeney Todd one last look making sure he was still asleep before pushing herself up on two legs again, to her great happiness her right leg didn't give out causing her lips to form a small smile.

She slowly turned around toward the door, carefully placing one foot in front of the other. When she made it to the door she slowly placed her hand on the doorknob turned it carefully. She back one last time at him and just like before he laid on his side the blankets clinched in his hands in a tight fist. He muttered something else under his breath but she couldn't make it out.

Eclipse turned back to the door slowly pulling it open, careful not to make a noise. She swiftly but carefully stepped outside into the cool London morning closing the door softly behind her.

The cool, crisp air blew through her hair causing her body to shake with a quick shiver. She stood there for a moment enjoying the cool air on her bare arms and slightly bared back. She turned around smiling to herself as she come to the edge of the steps that led down from the barber shop. Eclipse looked around. Even though the sun shone brightly above her, and the rain outside left puddles as big as lakes, the London streets still looked dull and dirty like always…_like always._ She stood there quietly thinking about those last two words running them over and over in her head. _Like always. _Had London always been this dull and nasty? Eclipse closed her eyes searching her mind for just the slightest memory but found nothing. Just those two words.

_ Like always…._

Eclipse gripped the railing of the stairs her knuckles almost turning white and then slowly she made the first step, the second, and the third. She made it down the stairs finally coming to a stop outside the pie shop door.

"Kill it Toby!" she heard Mrs. Lovett scream from inside.

"Hell no, mum! Get Mr. Todd to kill it! I'm not goin' anywhere near tha' thing!" Tobias yelled back his voice full of fear.

Eclipse's confused, reached for the doorknob carefully placing her fingers around the knob and turning it. When she opened the door she was greeted with the smell of flour and cinnamon, along with one she couldn't quite distinguish. She took a quick look around the shop. It wasn't as dull as the barber shop above, it did have its share of depressing wallpaper, but the atmosphere was so cheery and happy that it made your heart flutter.

On her right was a long L shaped counter that stood right in front of a huge bake oven and cabinets full of dishes, cooking pans and glasses. The counter was covered with flour and sugar, with bowls of different ingredients scattered across its surface. Right in the middle of all the chaos stood Mrs. Lovett rolling pin in hand, her hair a total mess upon her head.

Eclipse looked at her for a moment before looking over at Tobias who was standing on one of the tables a few feet in front of her. Her eye brow raised slightly at the sight of him, for he had a large wooden spoon in hand, and a large bowl set upside down on the top of his head.

She walked slowly out into the middle of the shop, coming to a stop right in front of the second side door. She followed Mrs. Lovett's gaze looking down at the floor covered with flour, tipped over bowls and kitchen utensils. Right there in the middle of it all stood the biggest tarantula anyone of them has ever seen. Eclipse let out a blood curdling scream as she stumbled to the table Tobias stood upon and climbed onto it. She lost her footing and fell backwards off the table onto one of the benches, quickly jumping to her feet and pressing herself against the window behind her.

She quickly shot a glance at Mrs. Lovett, who had her rolling pin held high in the air ready to throw at any moment. Eclipse glanced from Mrs. Lovett to Toby, who was looking between the two with big brown eyes.

Sweeney Todd slowly opened his eyes as he heard a loud crash come from below his shop followed by a high pitched scream. As soon as he opened his eyes however, he squeezed them shut as the suns bright rays blinded him instantly. He let out a groan as he pulled the blanket over his head covering him in complete darkness.

Just as he was slowly starting to drift off to sleep again, another loud crash came from below, then the sound of shattering glass. Sweeney jerked the covers off swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up in one swift motion. He swayed backwards slightly as his head started to spin but he quickly regained his composure before reaching down for his boots at the end of the bed and pulling them on.

He quickly walked to the barber shop door, pulling it open and stomping out onto the balcony. He turned swiftly on his heel before gliding down the steps as if they didn't even exist.

When he came to the pie shop door he grabbed the doorknob and pushed it open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" he screamed as the door slammed against the wall shaking every window in the pie shop from the impact. The gas lamps above swayed as the door was slammed shut behind him. When he looked around the pie shop his jaw dropped. There on the counter stood Tobias, a bowl set upside down upon his head, and a long wooden spoon held in his right hand. Sweeney slowly looked away to Mrs. Lovett who was standing on a chair at the other side of the room. Rolling pin held in front of her with both hands as her whole body trembled. Her hair was a mess upon her head with huge locks hung around her face as pins dangled from each strand. His eyes then looked in front of him, where Eclipse stood against the window a large spatula held tightly in her hand.

That moment was when he saw her for how beautiful she truly was, even as filthy as she was. She looked just like a warrior as she stood there with her spatula that she held high in the air. Her dress was covered with dirt and flour. Her curled hair fell across her bared shoulders, bangs in small locks across her forehead falling slightly in front of her big emerald eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Sweeney asked again looking between the three. His eyes quickly fell upon Mrs. Lovett who had her hand stretched out pointing at the ground in front of her, her wide eyes never blinking.

Sweeney slowly stepped out into the room, his heavy boots falling rhythmically against the tiled floor. Sweeney followed Mrs. Lovett's terrified gaze his eyes falling upon the tarantula that stood just a foot away from him. At that very moment the whole world stopped, he didn't think about revenge or Lucy, oh no he thought of nothing but the spider as it seemed to stare him down with all eight eyes. Then something happened that made Eclipse, Mrs. Lovett, and even Tobias's jaw drop. Sweeney Todd. THE Sweeney Todd, let out a silent scream as he jumped onto the counter next to Tobias grabbing onto the boy and pulling him in front of him.

The three of them stared at the barber for a long moment before looking at one another. Their eyes fell ones again upon the spider that stood in the middle of the kitchen.

The spider slowly started to crawl forward, causing all four of them to shift away from the spider.

Sweeney's hands griped tightly onto Tobias' shoulders as he stared at the spider. He quickly looking up at Mrs. Lovett.

"So, are you going to kill it?"

"Wha' Mr. T why don' you kill it?" Mrs. Lovett yelled from across the shop her arms trembling causing the heavy rolling pin to shake in her hands.

Sweeney bit his lower lip before looking to Eclipse who still held the spatula high in the air. Then to his amazement she threw the spatula down at the spider. The spatula made a loud crash as it skidded across the tiled floor before hitting a chair, spinning around for a moment and coming to a complete stop right beside the spider, who quickly scurried away to where Mrs. Lovett stood upon her chair.

Mrs. Lovett let out a shriek as she jumped from the chair and stumbled over herself to the nearest table and climbed onto it.

Sweeney quickly pushed Tobias aside grabbing the bowl that sat upon the boys head and diving off the counter. His boot slipped on the flour causing his feet to slip under him. Sweeney first hit the counter letting out a groan before falling off onto the ground, right in front of the tarantula. He let out a gasp as the wind was sucked out of him when he landed painfully on his back. The bowl fell out of his hands and landing upside down, right on top of the tarantula trapping it inside.

Everything was utterly quite, no one moved, or spoke. Sweeney laid there on the tiled floor in the pile of flour staring at the bowl in disbelief. He slowly stood up and being careful not to slip on the flour he kneeled down and reached for the bowl placing both his hands upon it and holding it down insuring that the spider would not escape.

"Mrs. Lovett come here." He demanded, his breath still slightly ragged from his painful fall.

Mrs. Lovett stood there for a moment staring at him with wide eyes, her body still trembling.

"COME HERE!" Sweeney demanded his voice raspier. Mrs. Lovett jumped slightly at the tone in his voice before climbing down from the table and slowly walking to where Sweeney Todd kneeled. His back and hair was covered in flour causing Mrs. Lovett to breathe in short ragged breaths. Oh how she wanted to brush the flour from his hair, she wanted to brush her fingers through his messy locks as he kissed her with so much passion that her head would spin.

Mrs. Lovett shook her head causing her messy hair to swing slightly in the air. She came to a stop beside him her rolling pin gripped tightly in her hand.

"Give me the rolling pin." He said angrily as he held out his open hand to her. Mrs. Lovett placed the rolling pin in his hand before taking a few steps back.

Eclipse pressed herself against the window again, her breath coming out in short gasps. _Have I always been this frightened of spiders?_ This question ran through her mind over and over as she watched Sweeney Todd adjust himself above the bowl and raise the rolling pin in the air.

Eclipse came up nothing. Just like before when she asked herself if London had always been gloomy and nasty. It was then that Eclipse fully realized that she didn't remember anything. Hell, she wasn't even sure if Eclipse was even her real name.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she watched Sweeney Todd grab onto the bowl and throw it off the spider. He brought the rolling pin down upon it. The spider crunched under the rolling pin, gooey slime sticking to the tiled floor and rolling pin causing Mrs. Lovett to scrunch her nose.

Sweeney slowly stood up, his eyes looking up at Eclipse who was still pressed tightly against the window.

"It's ok its dead" he said dryly with the rolling pin held upwards in the air beside his head the clear goo running down it onto his hand before letting his arm fall limply at his side.

"Are you sure?" Eclipse asked before slowly pushing herself away from the window.

"Yes, it's dead." Sweeney replied as he looked down at the rolling pin in his hand before looking back at Eclipse.

Eclipse slowly stepped down from the bench onto the ground before stumbling forwards. To Mrs. Lovett's surprise Sweeney dropped the rolling pin its crash against the tiled floor ringing through her ears, he then reached over and caught Eclipse just before she hit the ground, helping her onto a nearby chair.

Sweeney Todd firmly held onto her shoulders and she swayed slightly forward in the chair.

"All you alright?" he asked his voice sounding more concerned then he would have liked it to be.

Eclipse gave him a small smile before resting her elbows on her knees and placing her head in her hands. Her long curly brown hair falling from her shoulders and hanging around her hidden face.

Sweeney Todd stood there for a moment before kneeling down in front of her and gently grabbing onto the skirt of her dress. Eclipse felt a shiver run up her spin as he slowly pushed the skirt just above her right knee. He softly grabbed onto the wrapping of the bandage around her wound causing her breath to catch in a way she hoped Sweeney Todd didn't notice.

Mrs. Lovett watched in pure astonishment at the gentle way Sweeney Todd handled Eclipse, as if she was one of his precious razors. When the wrapping was finally removed from the wound, Sweeney Todd let out a frustrated growl causing Tobias to look at him worriedly.

Tobias slowly walked over to where the three stood, stopping right behind Sweeney Todd before looking over the barbers shoulder. What he saw made him gasp, causing the barber to snap his head to the boy. Eclipse looked up then, staring at the two in front of her with wide eyes.

Sweeney glared at the boy for a long moment, his eyes full of anger before looking back to Eclipse who was staring at him with emerald green eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but Sweeney just shook his head, looking at long jagged cut that ran up her leg from her ankle to her knee.

"It's only one treatment…" Sweeney said his voice coming out in a dark whisper, "It will take time, that's all"

He was trying to sound reassuring but he knew his voice only came out in a frustrated growl that rumbled slightly through his throat.

He slowly pulled the skirt of her dress back over her leg before standing up and walking to the pie shop door. He had to leave, he had to get the hell out of there and get his senses together. As much as he hated to admit it Mrs. Lovett was right, he had to get rid of Eclipse.

Just as he was about to open the pie shop door he turned around looking at the three in front of him. After one last look at Eclipse, he looked to Mrs. Lovett.

_Not everyone deserves to die._

"Mrs. Lovett?" he said his voice slightly detached. Mrs. Lovett pulled her gaze away from Eclipse to the barber giving him a small smile.

"Yes ?" she answered thoughtfully,

"Get her cleaned up and in different dress" he said, causing Eclipse to stare at him, before giving him a small smile. She then placed her face in her hands again just as she had before, her hair falling loosely around her face hiding it from his view.

Sweeney turned around again placing his hand on the doorknob, but just as he was about to turn it he heard Mrs. Lovett's voice call him from behind.

"Mr. Todd wouldn't you like something to eat before you go open your shop for the day?"

_Open the shop for the day? She didn't honestly think?_ Sweeney Todd stood there for a moment before turning back to Mrs. Lovett.

"No, I'm not hungry." He said before turning and opening the pie shop door.

"But Mr. Todd you really need to eat someth.." Mrs. Lovett's worried voice was cut off by the slam of the door and the hurried footsteps of Mr. Sweeney Todd as he ran up the barber shop steps.

Eclipse and Tobias jumped as they heard the barber shop door slam with so much force it seemed to shake the whole building.

"Good golly!" Tobias said as he shook his head before grabbing a broom that sat against the wall beside the door. "I don' think Mr. Todd is eve' in a good mood" he then started to pick of the various bowls and utensils off the floor setting them on the counter. When he came to the rolling pin he picked it up with a disgusted look across his young face.

"Mum? Wha' do you want me to do with this thin'?" he asked looking up at Mrs. Lovett his nose scrunched,

"Just throw it in the dishpan dearie" she said with a small smile. Tobias nodded his head before walking over to the dishpan and dropping it inside. He turned around with his broom and began to sweep the flour from the floor.

Mrs. Lovett heaved a sigh as she turned back to Eclipse who was looking straight at her, her emerald eyes glazed over.

"Are you alright dear?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she placed a hand on Eclipses' shoulder. Eclipse shook her head her hair swinging slightly.

"It hurts quite horrible today ma'm." She said her voice dim as if the light had been sucked right out of it.

Mrs. Lovett, as much as she hated Eclipse for reasons she could and could not understand truly felt sorry for the young woman. She truly looked broken; she was like a lost soul that really needed help to find out who she was again. For some odd reason Eclipse reminded her a lot of Sweeney Todd. Lost, confused, worried, scared…yes even though Eclipse did a damn good job hiding it Mrs. Lovett could see it plain as day, and she was sure that Mr. Todd saw it too.

_Still doesn't explain why he is helping her._ Mrs. Lovett said to herself as she shot a glance out the window to the barber shop steps. Sweeney Todd was not one to help people, he was a man who had his heart ripped out and stomped upon, he was a man who lost everything he ever cared for, everything he ever loved. He was a man that wouldn't help anyone but himself, so why, why had he helped this young woman who he doesn't even know?

And most of all, why is Eclipse so trusting of him? Even Sweeney Todd's customers (the ones who lived through their shaves) didn't even trust him fully. Mrs. Lovett had heard talk about how strange and frightening the barber can be. Some say that he is just misunderstood, while others won't even go near the barber shop out of fear. So why is Eclipse so trusting of him? She was so vulnerable. She was so easy to just get rid of, hell Mrs. Lovett could even do it herself, grab the butcher knife off the kitchen counter and drive it right through her. But yet here Eclipse was, naive as Benjamin Barker, trusting her Mrs. Nellie Lovett, the baker of her famous meat pies whose secret ingredient was the human species itself.

Then most of all, trusting Mr. Sweeney Todd, the barber who slit the throats of almost every single one of his customers but the few that had families. The barber who didn't care about life itself, no he only cared about taking it. The barber that supplied Mrs. Lovett with her secret ingredient. Everyday a new body would come falling out of the trap door in the pie shop, slamming against the cobbler stone floor. Then Mrs. Lovett would do her duty of cutting the body limb from limb and throwing it into the grinder before starting the process for her famous meat pies.

They were ruthless killers. Murders, and Mrs. Lovett was the start of it all, for some odd reason she blamed herself for Sweeney Todd's new hobby. It was her who told him to wait, told him to take his time before killing the judge. It was also her plan to turn the customers he killed into pies…but did she regret it? Not one bit.

Mrs. Lovett gave Eclipse a small smile "Come on dearie lets get you a nice warm bath by the fire."

* * *

Now that little button down there, THAT is my favorite button in the WHOLE WORLD! Why don't you click on it and send me a lovely meat pie eh?


End file.
